Queen's Quest
by akmarceau
Summary: Amelie is the founder of Morganville, but why? What lead her to found the town? As she tells her backstory to Oliver, what grudges and feuds are remembered?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've been a huge fan of these books for a really long time and I thought I'd try my hand at Amelie's backstory ish…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Morganville Vampires, sadly :(

**Warning: **Child death at the end in italics…

* * *

Queen's Quest

Amelie sat still as a statue at her desk. Her hands were clasped together over the newest manilla folder. She watched as Oliver impatiently tapped his fingers on his thigh. She watched as his guards and her guards looked between one another, not quite knowing what to do. She watched as Oliver watched her; a goddess in a pale white suit with her hair pilled immaculately on her head.

"Leave us," Amelie spoke to the guards. They dutifully nodded and left the room.

Amelie and Oliver continued their stares, neither wanting to give in or advert their eyes.

"You know," Oliver said breaking the silence. "I've always wondered how you do your hair so. Vampires don't show in mirrors."

"I always assumed that was why you were so unshaven," Amelie replied, her head tilted a fraction to the right in amusement.

Oliver lips curled up gently, "What's in the folder?"

Life or death decisions have been made in the manilla folders Amelie keeps. Power struggles, agreements, and death certificates have all been signed by the Queen in a manilla folder.

Amelie pretended to ignore his question. She opened the folder and flipped through the contents. Two pages caught Oliver's eye; one being a death certificate, the other being a birth certificate.

They were yellowed and old. The handwriting was faint and slanted.

"You know, long ago, before I was a vampire, I was a queen? I ruled Asia, Australia, and Europe. My troops were marching into North America, I was following them. I sat high on a white horse. Purple was the horses color, gold was mine. I watched as three vampires destroyed three thousand men in mere hours. When my troops laid lifeless on the ground they turned on me. Dressed in gold and blood of my fallen men, they faced me. Blood of my men fresh on their faces. One killed the horse. One held me down. One bite me and turned me."

Oliver listened interested in what she had to say.

"Bishop was the one that turned me, the other vampire killed the horse, Myrnin held me down. They left me after I was turned to feast on my own troops. They killed two things that day. My soul, and my child."

"You had a child?"

"A long time ago I did."

-0-0-

Amelie stood in a pale blue silk nightie, and a white shimmering robe. She clutched the metal railing tightly, staring off into the night. She took a deep breath to try and clear her mind.

"Need I recite Shakespeare?" Oliver whispered, looking up at his Queen on the balcony.

"I think I've had enough of Shakespeare. I was, after all, his Juliet," Amelie whispered back a small smile gracing her lips.

Oliver scuffed, "Your age is showing."

Amelie looked back to the night sky. Oliver jumped up to join her.

"Your child, were you attached?"

"I was, desperately attached. I was human then."

"What was it like?"

This human bondage is what they longed for. Something that made them _feel_. It had been too many years of getting close to some human just to watch them shrivel and die. What they needed was companionship. The founding of Morganville was for companionship with others who wouldn't die. The humans were for amusement and for that feeling that seemed inexistent.

"The beginning I didn't want it. It made me feel horrible. Everything from emptying my stomach in the garden to migraines all day. Later on, when I started to show, I was excited. I was making another human, my own human. Bishop was furious when he saw. His unmarried daughter with child. Then as it grew, and it moved within me, I was… ecstatic. I stayed up some nights, telling stories to the child, feeling the child turn and move within me, and just planning outfits to hide the child from enemies. Over all though, I loved the child like any mother should," Amelie whispered the last sentence, her pale grey eyes never leaving the night.

"Claire-" Oliver started.

"Claire is… something else. She's truly amazing. She has saved my life and our kind more times than any other human."

"She makes you feel something…" Oliver trailed off.

"She's like a daughter to me, in a way. As much as a daughter or child I will ever have," Amelie said sadly. Oliver kept his eyes on her. "I bid you good night," Amelie whispered, turning away from Oliver and heading back into her room.

"'Night," Oliver whispered.

He stared after her as she slipped into bed and turned off her light. Oliver jumped down from the balcony, and ran off into the night.

-0-0

_The wail of a newborn child screeched through the air. The Queen, still bloodied from her troops blood, screamed in agony too. Bishop grabbed the child from the other vampire. _

_"__No," Amelie whispered, tears in her eyes as her child who was still attached to her, was held in the hands of her merciless father. _

_"__So small aren't they?" Bishop whispered, running a long fingernail gently over the child's cheek. "And all their life is here at the neck," Bishop whispered, his eye brows were raised, his eyes flashed red. Too tired after to long and excruciating childbirth, Amelie could only watch in horror._

_The wails that had ended the silence in the room, ceased with a small snap. _

_Tears fell from Amelie's eyes as her dead child was cut from her womb and handed to her. Mrynin handed her a towel, and with tired, shaky arms, Amelie wrapped her dead child._

_Bishop and the other vampire left, smiles gracing their faces. _

_Myrnin gently wiped the tears from Amelie's cheek, "What is her name?" _

_"__Claire," Amelie sniffled. She kissed Claire's forehead. "Her name is claire."_

* * *

Please review! I might continue this, but I'm not too sure…


	2. Claire

I'm writing this second chapter much quicker than any other chapter I have ever written because the fabulous **Amy-vampire1** has gotten my mind spinning!

Thank you for your support!

**Warning:** mild mentions of passionate encounters…

Enjoy!

* * *

The only sound in the room was the rustling of papers.

Amelie signed one piece, passing it to her right in silence for Oliver to sign it.

Both continued this pattern until the silence was bad enough to be palpable.

"Leave us," Oliver said gruffly to the guards. They nodded politely and left Amelie's office. They worked in silence again; Oliver thought of how to phrase his question. "Claire- that name, why did you choose it for your daughter?"

"It is a French name; means bright and clear. I wanted my daughter to have a bright life, and a clear conscious. My father took that from her," Amelie looked over the paper she was currently signing. "Myrnin, he stayed behind. He gave me my dead child to hold and wiped the tears from my eyes. He asked me her name."

Oliver scuffed. He rolled his eyes once and read over the paper Amelie had just read, saying, "If that monster ever did one thing good in his life it might've been that. You need to initial here." Oliver handed back the paper, pointing to the blank.

"Thank you," Amelie replied.

"Who was the child's father, if you don't mind me asking?"

-0-0-

_Amelie moaned into the night air. Her hair, wet with sweat, clung to her forehead. _

_"__Yessss," the man seethed into her ear; gently nipping at her earlobe. _

_"__Ooh!" Amelie whispered in a rush, her nails digging into the man's back. Her hips arched, her body was presses against his. The man smiled and bit her neck sending her over the edge._

-0-0-

Amelie sat in the library. She flipped through an old parchment book. Drawings of all her suitors and family members filled each page. Amelie elegantly sipped her blood from a dark crystal wine glass. She read through her notes on each suitor. The curvy, slanted writing barely even being recognized as her own.

Back when she had time and was locked in her room, avoiding her hungry father's grasp, she drew. Each and ever family member first, then all her suitors. She traced the face of one man, sketched roughly in charcoal. He was still a mystery to her, but she knew she loved him.

He gave her a daughter.

He gave her a '_good time'_.

He gave her a reason to live.

Lines were blurred from the past tears shed over the lover. Lines blurred now as tears fell.

"Who was he?" Oliver asked, cocking his head to the side to look better over her shoulder.

Amelie set the wine glass down, and closed the book quickly. Wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes. "Just someone from my past," Amelie whispered.

Oliver walked around the chair she was currently curled up in to stand in front of her.

"There was someone before Sam, wasn't there?"

"There were many before Sam. I am, after all, one of the oldest vampires still alive."

"After you were turned, did you ever try to… kill yourself?" Oliver asked, slowly sinking into the chair next to her.

"I did. I had many things to die for; my child was dead, I was eating my people, and my father was prying on my weakness. I almost got away with it a couple times, my father wouldn't allow me to do so though. Myrnin was actually my suicide aid," Amelie said more matter-of-fact like than with sadness.

Oliver nodded slowly, staring over the towers and towers of books that filled the room.

"Have you ever read all of these?"

"Oh yes. The ones on the shelves are the ones I have read. That pile over there," Amelie said pointing to the three piles of five books in front of her, "are the ones that I have yet to read. Again, I have been around for many more human lifetimes than one would think." Amelie chuckled slightly, taking a sip from the wine glass.

"Claire," Oliver whispered, as if he was testing the name. "That is a beautiful name, your majesty."

-0-0-

_The race was on, man against the rising sun. The man ran with inhuman speed through the gates of Amelie's town and into the desert. _

_"__My dear, the systems are almost ready," Myrnin whispered. He was in one of the most extravagant outfits she had yet to see him in. A hot pick 'I heart Texas' tee-shirt and traffic orange shorts burned her eyes. _

_Amelie stood on her balcony which was still being built, her dark trench coat blocking her skin from the warm rays of the ring sun. _

_"__We need that gate to be up and working now. I can't bare to watch another run from the town without them being stopped. Minds need to be erased. Myrnin, we are losing control of an unbuilt town."_

_"__Yes, your majesty. It's just- I just need- I need more help. There are a lot of things that need to be built and tested. I need smart people, and I need them now," Myrnin demanded. _

_Amelie let out a long sigh, "Rome wasn't built in a day." She looked over the land again. Bricks were being mortared to the formation of walls._

_"__I take it he visited then," Myrnin asked, knowing that the tiresome, vulnerable, and dangerously unpredictable Amelie was always visible at her mysterious lover's visits. Always at nights, and always with the same word to let her know it was him, yet he knew she doesn't _know _the man. _

_"__It is none of your business," Amelie snapped, her red eyes turned on him. She was hungry. The town's building was ceasing due to the sun. Young vampires were assigned the harder jobs, they were stronger then, but their death toll was taking a number on production and population. _

_It was then that Amelie declared it a chess match against an unknown opponent. _

_The young vampires were pawns._

_She was a queen._

_Myrnin was the most guarded king. _

_His brain was working centuries ahead and millenniums behind his time. He truly was a piece to save and protect. _

-0-0-

"Her name was Claire," Oliver thought to himself as he paced the floor of his bedroom.

Maybe it was time Oliver made a move on the chess board they had going.

Maybe it was time that Amelie's lover made another appearance. Both could surely use it at her confessions.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Flashback

So sorry it's taken me forever to update, but I promise it's coming along. And I just want to state I proudly typed this whole thing from my iPhone while sailing with my grandparents :*)

Enjoy!

* * *

Amelie laid very uncomfortably in her bed. She fiddled relentlessly with the top edge of her bedspread; her guards seemed agitated and extremely on guard. She tossed and turned in her bed with beads if swear at her hairline. She hadn't felt this sick since the Draug. Finally, she gave up and beckoned a guard to call Oliver then leave her.

-0-0-

Oliver knocked tentatively on the door at first. When no answer came, he knocked again; this time with more persistently. Again, he was met with no response. He ordered his guards to enter as he followed swiftly behind. They rumbled their "clear" as they each scanned a room. All eyes fell to the Queen who was covered in a sheet of sweat, thrashing wildly under the covers.

Oliver dismissed his guards who seemed skeptical but said nothing. Oliver watched a second longer and then cautiously approached Amelie's bedside. Even in her state, Amelie could feel the bed dip but in that moment, lost in her own mind, she thought it was a canyon. Carefully, Oliver leaned over the bed, closer to Amelie. A hand landed on top of her pale blonde hair; his thumb caresses the crown crown oh her head. Oliver leans closer and places a long but chaste kiss to Amelie's temple.

-0-0-

Myrnin watched curiously as Amelie dragged a stick at vampire speed through the sand of the Texas desert.

"And you brought me along to watch you play in an oversized sandbox?" My ronin shouted over to Amelie who was a good nineteen to twenty miles from where she started. He watched as she turned left in the sand and ran another nineteen to twenty miles. She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder but didn't stop. She finished off her drawing by jamming the stick into the sand. There was a good twenty-by-twenty sized square drawn in the sand.

"Myrnin, I have an idea."

...**...**...

It had been a good fifteen months since the town was started. Walls were starting up, a couple toe houses were almost complete, and Founder's Square was getting it's last touches done. The roads were marked, lots were sold to men and women looking for a new start. Horses brought materials to the town for the workers.

Amelie walked in her long, full purple gown; her sun-blocking black trench coat had been donned on for such walk.

She surveyed the work, greeted some new- comers, and made her way to Myrnin's lab.

"... To the south and easy of Cape Cod was not available. Today August 7,1907 southwest winds 5 to 10 knots. Waves 1 foot or less..."

Amelie shook her head as she was greeted with the nautical radio for the area Myrnin had been calling metropolitan. This radio had been Myrnin's newest creation. The date was decades ahead of their time and she figured that was still a work in progress.

"Myrnin," Amelie called out as she walked around the lab fiddling with test tubes and burners.

"I'll be right over to greet you."

Amelie gave an uncommitted him back as she sorted through his mail. Most was old and yellowed; many were unopened.

Amelie opened one and scanned it.

"I think we've been making great progress. The town sure is coming along great," Myrnin stated.

Amelie hummed again, finishing the letter written to Myrnin she opened.

It was signed "With love, Ada."

She heard Myrnin enter the room, and swiftly she started rummaging around trying to hide her snooping.

"I just need the rest of your plans, founder."

Amelie turned to face him, her hands clasped in front of herself.

"I'll have someone send them over. I thank you for everything you've done this far," Amelie praised as she inclined her head politely. Myrnin responded with a dramatic bow.

-0-0-

Amelie woke in Oliver's arms, cradled too is chest like a small, helpless child.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Amelie hissed as she squirmed from his embrace and rolled to a defensive stand still. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver didn't answer, instead he questioned, "How Lon have you been I'll?"

"Don't test me," Amelie growled, her eyes flashed red. "What are you doing Here?"

Oliver stood, ignoring her question.

"You should visit Myrnin, have him draw some blood and do whatever that madman does to figure out your illness."

"I'm not sick."

"What's your excuse for earlier then?"

"Womanly problems," Amelie stated casually with with a shrug. Oliver knew she was lying. With vampire speed, Oliver crossed the Romans sank a sharpened fingernail into her forearm.

Before she could react, Oliver was gone; slinking into the night with a finger if her blood.

-0-0-

"Here," Oliver said thrusting his bloodied finger into Myrnin's face. Myrnin scrunched his nose and carefully walked a half circle around the blood. Oliver rolled his eyes as Myrnin dipped the top of his pinky into the pool of blood that was collecting int the hand cupped under the bloodied finger.

Myrnin sniffed it. Rotated it one hundred and eighty degrees to his right. Flicked it wth his thumb. Then put a part of it in his mouth.

"It's not yours," Myrnin said almost sadly. Oliver smirked at that. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it in one of your tubes and tell me what's wrong with it," Oliver stated.

Myrnin grabbed and empty test tube and scraped the blood from Oliver's finger.

"I'll get back to you," Myrnin said. "Oh, who's blood is this?"

Oliver hesitated then said, "Amelie's."

* * *

Okay, well I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger!

Please review :)


	4. A Diagnosis

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'm sorry but I haven't gotten to finishing the plot line for this story, so until that is done bare with me on this and through my many spelling errors :*)

* * *

Enjoy!

Myrnin had called Oliver back late at night stating with urgency that he had results. Oliver dressed and thought on giving the madman a harsh reprimand, but since he was doing such a favor, Oliver decided against it.

Oliver was barely able to mutter a polite welcome before a hand grasped his forearm and he was dragged into the lab. Myrnin snapped goggles over his eyes and lit a blue flame. He placed the flame under a spiral nozzle tube of what seemingly looked to be water.

Oliver with Myrnin as puffs of gas filtered up the spiral, through more glass pipes and then finally spurted out as pink and blue clouds. Myrnin turned on a fan. The clouds circled the room and sounds of children laughing filled the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Oliver could hear as he was able to sort out sounds. He could hear laughter of two adults filter through the clouds.

Oliver knew what this meant; the clouds, the sounds, but he had to ask.

"What- What does this mean?"

"What doesn't it mean?" Myrnin retorted.

Oliver threw him a look, "What does this mean?"

"She's having a child."

-0-0-

_A deadly silence filled the tent._

_"__We can't advance," a man muttered as he looked at the diagrams the scouts had brought back. "They defeated how many men?"_

_"__Ten thousand, General."_

_"__Shit. We're fucked."_

_Amelie could hear the man curse almost silently; vampire hearing. _

_She slammed her hand on the throne, "We must find means to destroy them."_

_"__On what grounds?" The man mumbled._

_Amelie rose slowly from her chair, radiating all the power she had, "I condemn the three, including my own father with high treason."_

-0-0-

"Don't say anything, Oliver. If she wants you to know, then she shall tell you," Myrnin said, "I gather she told you of dear little Claire that barely breathed?"

"Yes," Oliver said sadly.

"Then you should know it changed something in her."

"Such as?"

"Her power and mood. Of course, that is expected but she changed. She was more on edge, more protective of her people. Most notable was her determination of destruction. It scared off many enemies and most of the people," Myrnin recounted

Oliver nodded, "I was there for a little, her general. She doesn't remember but it was years and years ago."

"Oh, you underestimate her; she remembers," Myrnin muttered.

Oliver smirked at that. He thanked Myrnin for doing him this favor and asked that the results and the rest mot be shared with anyone.

To that Myrnin responded, "What test?"

Oliver left Myrnin's lab in less of the rush he arrived in, but had much more to think about. His guards stood with the door open to his car. Oliver declined the ride and announced he would walk. When the guards made a move to follow he said he would go alone and met them back and his townhouse.

The guards had been with him for a while and he had gotten used to them and their silent protests, but as of lately, the silent protest were gone. It was as if they knew not to get into it and leave it be, which Oliver thought to be a good thing; last thing he wanted was meddling.

Oliver clasped his hands behind his back and started on his walk.

-0-0-

Amelie had retired to bed early, she wasn't feeling well. Deep down she knew what it was, almost unconsciously so. She wasn't human anymore, which could be a curse and a blessing depending on how she felt.

Now it was a curse.

She denied that she knew she knew by listing all the things that could go wrong.

_Death. Disfigured child. The child's death. Permanent internal injuries. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. _

It wasn't something that could be embraced with her hear for sure. _Then again,_ her rightful mind mumbled, _you could very so be wrong. _

There was no need to get her hopes up and her mind worrying, Amelie concluded. _I'll visit Myrnin tomorrow, he'll know._

A little voice nagged at her thoughts. She rolled to her side and drew her knees in.

_What if I'm right? What will become of me- us- then?_

She would also have Myrnin look for someone.

-0-0-

_"__He watched with unseeing eyes. He heard with ringing ears. He talked with unmoving tongues. He was mine and I was his. He made me forget and I made him forgive. The two of us- the ruthful pair. He and I could live together, forever, but he was a runner and I was stationary. Building a dream for the world but none for myself. They called the town selfish. They called the town mean. I call then town my own. I call the town a dream. He visited at night, with the moon his light and recited Shakespeare and Caesar sometimes Cicero to the animals of darkness. He knew to be one of them- an animal of the night- but claimed he to be different. Though different he wasn't. He left no calling card as it was to be called and fled before the crack of dawn. I watched him leave once, watched as he scaled down the walls, his cape billowing at his waist. I called him _Dracula_ the next visit. He was gone for twice as long after that. Three times that when I asked for a name. He feared I was getting attached, I fear he was right by that point. To me he was a faceless super human, to him I was a weak and fragile woman. He told me those exact words once and I proved to him I was no such thing. It took much persuading and a lot of teasing, but in begging for me, he agreed. _

_I made him beg."_

-0-0-

Oliver sat in one of the mahogany chairs in her office. His fingers tapped to the beat of an old march. He let her study him with those enticing grey eyes.

"Leave us," she whispered hoarsely to the guards. Oliver watched as she watched the guards obey. There was an uncomfortable pause and Oliver's tapping was coming to an end.

"I always knew you were near," Amelie whimpered, staring at him.

* * *

Please review again! This is one of the smaller fandoms I write in but the best with reviews :*)


End file.
